


Ну ты попал

by IrhelSol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Сабо задерживается, сидеть в лав-отеле просто так скучно





	Ну ты попал

**Author's Note:**

> Луффи/Зоро ER, UST Санджи, своеобразный дирти талк, чуть-чуть мата, баклажаны
> 
> Написано в мае на Битву Пейрингов, на квест юмор/стёб в команду Monster Trio
> 
> Беты: Sabaku no Shukaku, Rileniya

— О! О-о-о!!! Мустафа-а-а!

Девица за стенкой кричит как потерпевшая уже час, и Санджи не знает, как такое может воодушевлять, хотя, конечно, льстить должно. Но Санджи не Мустафа и в четыре утра хочет спать.

Ещё он хочет умереть со стыда, подрочить и вывалиться в окно, и Мустафа тут не при чём, как и его девушка.

— Зор-р-р-о-о!!! — орёт словно боевой клич Луффи на соседней кровати, и горячий озноб стелется вдоль позвоночнка. Санджи едва не бьётся лбом о стену, грызёт кулак и мечтает оглохнуть, ослепнуть, а лучше прибить этих озабоченных кретинов, поджечь гостиницу и сдаться в бордель. Можно даже в мужской.

— О да, ягодка, вот так, вот так! — гнусаво вливается в партию Мустафа. До этого были «курочка» и «зефиринка». Санджи против воли затаивает дыхание.

— Ты моя жареная креветка! — не подводит его ожиданий Луффи, и спинка кровати лупит по стенке всё быстрее, а Зоро смачно матерится и так похабно стонет, что Санджи готов спустить. Воображение отказывает, и хорошо. Представлять, как капитан пялит огромную креветку в кляре — зелёную, — те ещё треш и извращение.

— Накачай меня полностью! — не унимаются за стеной, и Санджи заранее плохо.

— Мой соус почти готов!

— Измажь меня полностью, мой капитан! — орёт Зоро, и в голосе у него азарт серийного убийцы, голод человека, которому не дают кончить, и бешенство невыспавшегося демона.

Санджи выдирает из-под головы подушку, с силой накрывает ей лицо и тихо ревет, зажевывая наволочку.

Помимо того, что всё тело ломит от возбуждения, его разрывает желание заржать как последняя скотина. Дурацкое шоу «переори соседей» удалось на славу, такой тупой похабщины Санджи ещё не слышал и больше не хочет. Впрочем, он уже ни в чём не уверен. Даже в том, что смех и стояк плохо совместимы, ведь организму явно плевать, что Зоро и Луффи просто самозабвенно страдают хернёй. Санджи и рад бы не реагировать _так_ , но когда эти двое трахаются под боком, трусы мокнут моментально. Зоро и Луффи сведут его с ума. Уже.

В ушах звенит, и до Санджи не сразу доходит, что за стенкой воцаряется долгожданная тишина. Санджи невольно оборачивается и тут же жалеет об этом.

У Зоро красивые крепкие ноги, которые он бесстыже задирает к потолку. Бесстыже подставляется Луффи. Бесстыже смотрит на Санджи — не долго, но и этого хватает. Луффи такой же бесстыже-громкий и красивый со своей взъерошенно-мокрой чёлкой, напряжённой спиной, отметинами от рук и зубов Зоро. Блядь, за что?!

Этажом выше слышится пьяный смех, оглушительно хлопает дверь.

— Ах! — вскрикивает кто-то над ними и, видимо, валится на пол. — Твой баклажанчик такой огромный! Вставь его мне!

Луффи падает на Зоро, дрыгает ногами и захлёбывается хохотом — за эти дни что только не орали за стенками, но оказалось, им до сих пор везло.

— Убью, — рычит Зоро и швыряет в потолок свой сапог. «Идите на хуй!» — напутствуют соседи. Санджи бы с радостью.

— Я дам Зоро свой баклажан! — не унимается Луффи, слюнявя ключицы Зоро длинным языком. — Или не Зоро. Са-а-нджи-и, — несётся в спину, но Санджи позорно выскакивает из их номера, бежит от взгляда, тёмного и дурного из-за желания, от дикой потребности немедленно получить разрядку, руками Зоро, ртом Зоро, языком Луффи, членом… да хоть баклажаном!

Санджи спотыкается, хватается за лестничные перила, и ноги подкашиваются, вынуждая сесть на ступеньку. Он долго нервно смеётся, выглядит наверняка как псих, а когда смех превращается в вой, обхватывает голову руками и горбится: уже совсем не смешно, всё ужасно, и стояк, и злость, от которой он задыхается последние дни, и обида — на весь белый свет.

Санджи их ненавидит. Их всех.

Ненавидит Сабо, который назначил встречу в этом городе, а сам задерживается. Неудивительно, город кишит дозорными.

Ненавидит город «любви» почти с одними лав-отелями.

Ненавидит прижимистость Нами-сан: она почти не дала денег, поэтому на нормальную гостиницу им не хватило.

Ненавидит Луффи и Зоро. Они давно не скрываются, Санджи смирился, почти переболел, почти перестал обращать внимание на то, как они отчётливо _вместе_ , на одной волне, хотя свои отношения никогда не выпячивали.

Никогда раньше. Какого хрена им сорвало резьбу? Скучно? Некуда деваться? Все вокруг трахаются? Значит, блядь, надо развлечься, не привлекая внимания — устроив это дебильное соревнование с соседями. Отличная идея! Санджи, можешь не выходить, ты нам не мешаешь.

Ещё и позвали третьим — и вот это было больно. Санджи их послал, стиснул зубы и стал игнорировать.

Толку.

Теперь хочется сдохнуть.

Но больше — трахаться. Поэтому Санджи выходит на улицу, оглядывается, танцует в сторону красотки лёгкого поведения и вскоре падает с ней в койку до утра.

Не помогает. Ни красивое женское тело, умелое и отзывчивое. Ни несколько заходов. Потому что в голове ад, потому что он хочет _их_ и можно обмануть тело — ненадолго, но не сердце.

— Кто такие Луффи и Зоро? — затягиваясь его сигаретами интресуется девушка, чьё имя он не запомнил. Позор!

Он что, называл её в постели чужими именами?!

Стыд возвращается с утроенной силой. Санджи готовит ей завтрак и молча уходит.

Полчаса спустя в овощной лавке рядом с мелкой рыгаловкой Санджи мрачно смотрит на баклажаны. Баклажаны безучастно смотрят на него. Если он сейчас купит один и запихнёт в себя — это будет дно, возврата с которого нет. В паху ноет, в желудке тоже. Пойти бить морды дозорным уже кажется хорошей идеей.

— Эй, поварёшка, жрать будешь? — вдруг окликает Зоро, и Санджи подпрыгивает от неожиданности. Они за ним что, следят? Чушь. И да, пожрать надо, но где-нибудь не здесь, он не мазохист.

Через пять минут Санджи сидит за шатким столом и ест сырный салат с курицей в компании Зоро и Луффи. Мазохист. На общей тарелке исходит мясным духом и соком гора жареных свиных рёбрышек, политая кетчупом, и эти двое увлечённо пихают их друг другу в рот, измазываются в соусе и ржут, комментируя прохожих. Санджи почти не смотрит на происходящее порно и почти не слушает. Почти.

— Смотри-смотри, Зоро! У этого чувака такой смешной нос! Похож на баклажан!

Салат попадает не в то горло, Санджи кашляет и косится на Зоро. Тот лениво жуёт, созерцая, видимо, тот самый нос.

— Ты хотел сказать, на член?

— На баклажан, — упрямится Луффи. — О! А у того голова как дыня!

— Хочешь дыню, капитан?

— Да-а, — восторженно стонет Луффи не хуже порнозвезды, и Санджи роняет вилку. — Десерт!

— Постой, у тебя руки жирные, заляпаешь. — Зоро начинает облизывать пальцы Луффи, словно всегда так делал: неторопливо, непринуждённо, со спокойным чувственным удовольствием, и какого хрена у Санджи в ответ встаёт, и какого хрена Зоро при этом вызывающе пялится на него?

Заляпает что?

Кого.

Санджи отодвигает тарелку и тяжело смотрит в ответ.

Они хотят его, и это настолько очевидно, что даже странно, как Санджи не понял раньше, пока они разламывали кровать у него на виду. А ведь даже предлагали.

Луффи скользит влажными пальцами по горлу Зоро, но Санджи кажется, что по его собственному, так ярко, что он сладко вздрагивает и выдыхает.

— Эй, что насчёт десерта? — тихо спрашивает Луффи.

— Десерт — это я? — уточняет Санджи сипло.

— Мы, — говорит Зоро.

***

Сегодня аншлаг, что ли? Стоны на все лады и скрип пружин раздаются отовсюду, но особо стараются в номере над ними. Это раздражает и будоражит — навевает воспоминания.

— А-ах, детка! — гремит с потолочных небес, и Санджи недобро ухмыляется. Вызов принят.

— А ну трахните меня! — Он обхватывает Луффи за шею, тянет ближе к себе, ловит ртом тёплое дыхание — и крепко вжимается в Зоро бедрами.

— Да мы вроде в процессе...

Ха, а то он не заметил.

— Надрайте мою палубу до блеска! — Санджи лижет щеку Луффи, чуть сладковато-острую от недостёртого соуса, сжимает в кулаке налитой резиновый член, сжимает в себе пальцы Зоро, неприятно жёсткие и внезапно чуткие, и скалится, предвкушая. — Баклажаны к бою!

Зоро роняет смазку, Луффи рушится носом в подушку, трясясь от смеха.

— О да! — мужик сверху набирает обороты. — Отжарь меня, детка!

— Да! Как картошечку! С маслицем! — Санджи несёт, кажется, его возбуждение теперь завязано на эту сраную пошлятину, а может, он просто всегда мечтал орать в постели. — И сметанку не забудьте! У вас есть сметана?! Отвечайте, быстро!

— Надрочим, — обещает Зоро с хрипотцой, от которой все мысли сбиваются в ком. Луффи машет ладонью «Брейк!» и улюлюкает. От стараний парочки сверху сыпется штукатурка:

— Нахлобучивай меня сильнее, сладкий!.. Эй, эй, какого хрена ты жрёшь в постели?!

— Святой морской хуй! Благослови этот обед! — орёт в потолок Санджи с томным придыханием — за стенами звуки успели стать тише и неуверенней, — затем резко переводит взгляд на своих любовников. — Что?

— Знаешь, — задумчиво говорит Луффи, и в нём нет и тени недавнего веселья, он лишь смотрит так, что внутри всё горячо сжимается, — ты такой шумный. Круто. — Он обводит кончиками пальцев губы Санджи, надавливает, вынуждая их раскрыть, задохнуться от иного предвкушения. — Хочу слышать тебя всё время.

Зоро согласно целует Луффи в плечо, разводит Санджи колени и ухмыляется с видом «ну ты попал». Санджи сглатывает. Попал.

Кажется, придётся напрячь весь свой словарный запас. Если он будет в состоянии, конечно.

Остается только надеяться, что эти разговоры не успеют войти в привычку. А то некоторым в их команде придётся оплачивать психиатра. Нами-сан их утопит за лишние траты.

***

На Санни он взбирается с трудом — горло дерёт, ноги не держат после нескольких дней безумств. Но раз в жизни можно. Можно обмануть себя, откусить от чужого пирога счастья и попытаться не жалеть об этом, не вспоминать сладостный вкус, не злиться...

И ведь даже не утопишься: он слишком хорошо плавает, да и Луффи не даст, а потом поддаст так, что мало не покажется. И — самое главное — Санджи не сможет его так подставить, не после всего... вспоминать попросту страшно и стыдно. А, самое главное, пункт бэ: кто будет кормить всю эту кодлу?!   
  
— Санджи! Что с тобой? — Чоппер бросается к нему, взволнованно заглядывает в глаза. Да, вид у Санджи по…трёпанный. — У тебя что-то болит? Дать обезболивающего?  
  
— Только если напихать в задницу, — бормочет Санджи, кривясь. Чоппер растерянно мнётся, и тот переводит тему. — Сабо так и не явился на встречу.

— А, он здесь.

— Здесь? На Санни?

— Угу.

Нехорошее предчувствие толкает под рёбра. Сабо находится сидящим за выносным столиком для чаепития. В руках у него дымящаяся чашка, он салютует ею, спокойный и доброжелательный.

— Рад видеть тебя, Санджи.

— Какого хрена ты здесь, а не в городе?

— Ну... — Сабо чешет кончик носа, — дела задержали, не успел предупредить, что встреча переносится.

Но почему-то Санджи ему не верит.

— Меня зачем позвал? Достаточно было Луффи. Ладно ещё Зоро — приглядеть за ним, но я?

— А ты изрядный тормоз, прости за откровенность.

Повисает молчание. За бортом всплескивает рыба, звучит голос Нами-сан, отчитывающий Луффи, и Сабо рассеянно улыбается. Его хочется ударить.

— Всё это нарочно? И важной информации о Чёрной Бороде у тебя нет.

— Есть. Я приехал ради неё. — Сабо вновь берётся за чашку, отпивает и спокойно признаётся. — Луффи только просил «напутать» со временем встречи.

Санджи охватывает бессильная ярость, но Сабо смотрит на него без капли вины.

— Они же тебя любят.

Что?

Санджи открывает рот в возмущении и замирает.

«Я люблю Санджи!» — воспоминание обрушивается волной. Луффи говорил это неоднократно, но Санджи считал, что это дружеское чувство.

«Эй, Санджи. Хочешь?» — звучало каждый раз, стоило впасть в апатию от любовной тоски и начать сторониться шумной компании. Зоро подходил, игнорируя его яростный взгляд, смотрел прямо и пытливо, но Санджи думал, что тот об очередном спарринге.

Дурак.

Кретин.

Слепой идиот.

Вдох-выдох. Отчего-то кружится голова и щиплет глаза. Санджи трёт их, ищет сигареты, потом зажигалку, но в ней нет газа. Сабо услужливо прикуривает своим пламенем и тактично молчит, давая время переварить внезапное осознание.

— Кстати, у меня вам гостинец от Иванкова. Он тут недавно был в одной южной стране, помог местным работягам, так они ему несколько центнеров отвалили. Баклажанов.

— Ёбаный в рот! — с чувством выдаёт Санджи, отряхивая уголёк с брюк, и Сабо смеётся:

— Да, и так, наверное, тоже можно. Форма... подходящая.

Подходящая, Санджи теперь знает об этом не понаслышке: спасибо Луффи и его неуёмному любопытству. Попал так попал.

Но Санджи ни о чём не жалеет, какие там баклажаны!..


End file.
